canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fox McCloud
James Fox McCloud, Jr. is a character from Nintendo's video game series Star Fox, and its various comic adaptations. About him Fox McCloud is the son of the great pilot James McCloud and his wife, Vixy Reinard-McCloud. A few years before Fox was born, James became the founder/leader of a group of mercinaries known as the Star Fox team, consisting of himself, Peppy Hare, and Pigma Dengar. When Fox was very young, Andross planted a bomb in the household car, which was intended for killing James instead of Vixy, but it just happened to go off when Vixy was in there. Both Andross and James were stricken with grief by this sudden death. While Fox was growing up, he started flight training techniques from both his father and Peppy. When Fox was only a young 16-year-old cadet in Flight Training at the Cornerian Defense Army Academy, his father was shot down by Andross and assumed dead by most people in the Lylat System. The senior McCloud had been betrayed by his own wingman, Pigma Dengar, and delivered into a deadly trap from which there was seemingly no escape, and had met a violent end at the hands of Andross. James's wingman, Peppy Hare, managed to limp home in his badly damaged starfighter, and several days later when Peppy returned home to Corneria, he told Fox about what happened to James. As the only survivor of the original Star Fox team, Peppy insisted that the young Fox take on the leadership of the group and form a new team of pilots. Thrust into the leadership role that he wasn't prepared for, Fox recruited the hot-tempered Falco Lombardi and the mechanical genius Slippy Toad to make up the new Star Fox team. He is an ambitious fox who fights for the safety of the Lylat System, and is the leader of the current Star Fox team, made up of: Falco Lombardi, Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad, Krystal, and ROB 64. Fox will do anything to get revenge on Andross, and he still believes that his father is alive out there. Fox is strictly loyal to his friends, very caring to everyone, has a great sense of humor even in the bleakest of times, and he's the best pilot anyone has ever seen. He can be somewhat emotional at times, gets stressed easily, and sometimes is a little too loyal. His hobbies include hanging out with his friends, flying his arwing, and justice and his dislikes are stress, being tied down to the ground, and unfairness. Many female furries have a crush on Fox, including Fara Phoenix and Krystal, and if he was a candy, they believe he'd be a jawbreaker because he's tough but sweet. Fox's best bud is Slippy, while his closest friend is Peppy, his pet peeve is Falco's constant whining, and he is fully unaware that Andross' deep and utter obsession with killing off all the McClouds started off as a simple jealousy of James for his pairing off with the lovely Vixy. Friends Fox's friends include: Andrea Denlisen, Dash Bowman, Dashylle Knightley, Leona Chameleon, Pigmelia Bacon, Rigel Deylen, Mark Fourth, Melissa Deylen, Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad, Falco Lombardi, Krystal, Katt Monroe, Bill Grey, Fara Phoenix, Rita LaShette, Wolf O'Donnell (sometimes), Leon Powalski (sometimes), and Panther Caruso (sometimes) Enemies Fox's enemies include: Andross Oikonny, Pigma Dengar, and Andrew Oikonny The gallery of pictures Fox McCloud and Miles Prower-McCloud.png|A scene of 28-year-old Fox McCloud with his son, Miles "Tails" Prower-McCloud drawn by Brettdawg2005 for his fanfiction story Fox McCloud trading card 2.png Star Fox folder 2.png Star Fox folder 1.png Star Fox 2 Total Magazine review.png Fox McCloud trading card.png Nintendo Power Star Fox cover issue.png Star Fox hanging display.png Star Fox stickers.png Fox McCloud by PuffyWolf.png|Fox McCloud drawn by PuffyWolf Fox McCloud concept art.png Star Fox team 4.png Star Fox team 3.png Star Fox team 2.png Star Fox team.png Star Fox 64 title screen.png Star Fox title screen.png Fox McCloud headshot 3.png Fox McCloud headshot 2.png Fox McCloud headshot.png Fox McCloud 6.png Fox McCloud 5.png Fox McCloud 4.png Fox McCloud 3.png Fox McCloud 2.png Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, and Slippy Toad.png Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardi as G-Zero racers.png Wolf O'Donnell and FoxMcCloud.png Category:Canon characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Anthro characters Category:Orange characters Category:Star Fox characters Category:Protagonists